117789-self-professed-worst-player-of-all-time-makes-it-to-lopp-wedding
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I only hit 50 for the first time yesterday evening :P My other characters are only Lv19 and 25. I personally HATE Whitevale. So much torture in one particular quest (Wetwork in Whitevale, Exile quest). I didn't like the quests those wedding Lopp gave me either. Felt like they were asking us to farm too many items and kill too many enemies for my liking. I did enjoy watching the wedding though. It was adorable and it provided a nice distraction. So much cheerier than the Dominion prison quests. They were depressing and rather disturbing. Is the wedding scene available to Dominion characters? I've only done it so far on the Exiles but my Chua has just been given a quest to travel to the wedding area, and I would quite like to watch it again (my other Aurin is nowhere near that quest yet). Those Lopp actually attack people if they start fighting each other? I need to get my Chua levelled and onto the PvP server now :P Crashing the wedding sounds like a blast. I really wish the story quests were repeatable so my Lv50 Aurin could ruin the wedding. Please let us do it, Carbine. | |} ---- We had that PvP event on Luminai close to the Lopp village recently... Lopp is the most OP class ever. 54 million health and would have none of our fighting. Every time when fighting moved too close to the Lopp village they went on a killing spree. Sometimes Lopps also love to kill the person being ganked, not those attacking him, so yeah. Lopp = OP :D | |} ---- 3 way fight between Exiles, Dominion and Lopp. Oh dear :lol: I need to be a part of that soon. Maybe I'll skip that quest on my Chua and go back and finish it when he hits 50 so we can really crash that wedding. | |} ---- ---- That one was some horrid godmoding. (Why yes, I -am- a psychopath! tee-hee) IIRC if you don't finish that questline you don't get the feeder mission for the next area. TOR's missions at least gave you a choice on how to respond and occasionally gave alternative missions depending on the response. | |} ---- Well lore wise, Lopp are pretty much solid muscle. Due to their native planet's increased gravity. So I'm not surprised they would be kinda kick butt in some circumstances. Then there's also "this".... Don't tangle with The Marshal. He'll mess you up, jack. | |} ---- ---- ---- To be honest I enjoyed Whitevale and Farside the most... Farside is the next place you hit... I was not impressed with Malgrave and other places where there is strain stuff... it just reminds me too much of Plaguelands... and whenever I am in those areas I am thinking - so ummm you just copied plaguelands for all intents and purposes. Farside had the most fun quest other than the wedding in my opinion. If you see it I guess you will work out which one it stands out very different from the other quests. | |} ---- Um....the plaguelands was mainly skeletons and dark wizard spells. Which created warped magical atrocities. Malgrave and Grimvault aren't like Plaguelands, as those are far more scientific and biological atrocities. Nothing involves actually raising the dead with magic. Heck, the whole Strain concept is far closer to Parasite Eve, Species, or John Carpenter's "The Thing", than Warcraft. But I agree that Farside was one of the best, if not THE best zones. (For me, at least.) | |} ---- ---- ---- (WARNING! Spoilers for various zones below) The Strain areas reminded me far too much of the Shadow Shard in City of Heroes; A dimensional prison ruled by an insane god, which reanimated all the previous enemies of the game as "shadows". The difference was that those were semi-transparent ghosts, rather than painted purple with a random decor of eyes and bone. It was also a wide zone with long travel times, an unrecognizible alien environment that made you go "wow!" at the pretty colors at first, but soon got repetetive and bland with its absence of anything familiar, and innumerable kill-the-monsters-quests without much story. (It also had a prevalence of eyeballs, but those did bite - hard - and shoot laser beams... ;) ) My favourite zone is Celestion, especially the transition into it from Everstar Grove. You run the gauntlet out of Everstar Grove, and end up in a hell of smoke and fire where the Dominion indescriminately burn everything in sight. You start questing, rescuing what you can, and finally manage to attune to the forest. With this you can rouse the forest guardians, which claw their way out of the ground and smash the Dominion base. Riding on the back of one of those, you leave the ashes behind and arrive at the idyllic Woodhaven, and somehow you feel that it was you that made this idyll possible. That series of cut scenes is still the most epic moment of Wildstar to me, even though it was at low level and early. Gives me a shiver down the spine just describing it now. Don't mind Whitevale very much. It has many nicely quirky quests, such as the mentioned Lopp Wedding, the spy hunt in Thermock Hold, and Protostar's internal company politics. The one bad thing about it is that parts of it of ruin some upcoming scenes; The Squirg infection around the terraformer spoils the much more spooky abandoned biodome on Farside, and the computer virus infection of the freebots, together with the mentioned Squirg infection, and the Contagion infection between Celestion and Thayd kind of makes the whole yet-another-murderous-insanity-infection Strain old hat by the time it appears. In fact, the Contagion part in Celestion is much more spooky than the Entity and the Strain put together... add that as a bonus to Celestion above. :D | |} ----